


I'm at a Payphone and Down to My Last Change

by immortalbanner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Ginny finds herself at a payphone and she didn't expect how difficult it'd be to call Luna.





	I'm at a Payphone and Down to My Last Change

The air was cold on Ginny’s skin as she stood at the payphone. She stared at the receiver in her hand, fiddling with the metal wire. All she had 25 pence on her. One chance for Luna to answer the phone. One chance to hear her voice. 

Calling her shouldn’t be as difficult as it was. The problem was she was the one who made it difficult. 

University in itself was hard. Being in on a scholarship and barely scraping by on rent while working a shitty waitressing job. She lived with three other girls in a tiny flat. She was probably not in the headspace to even try calling the girl she hadn’t seen since A levels were over.

But she was never great at closing what was the most healthy for her. Girls who smelt like flowers and had voices like butter were no exception. 

Sometimes people said things were changing and that once 2000 hits the world would only change more. Ginny wasn’t sure if she believed that. What she did believe was that she felt a pang of guilt whenever she remembered the feeling of Luna’s lips on her neck. 

Ginny was the kind of person who always put a brave face on even when hurt was eating her on the inside. Luna wasn’t like that. Luna genuinely took no mind to anything people thought about her. That was a quality she could only wish to have. 

It was meant to be easier than this. When she left, she was meant to cut all ties to Luna, to forget about how she looked when she laid down in the grass making a flower crown as she hummed a song she heard on the radio. 

She was so many things to her. More than she could ever deserve. She was almost content that she’d only have the memories of her kissing her freckles until it was too ticklish for her to handle. 

She thought she could get over her. She knew there were other girls she could kiss that weren’t faraway. Ones who didn’t need to leave her bed before anyone would find them together. 

She was still staring at the receiver and placed it to her ear. She pulled out the 25 pence. 

It was so simple yet the smallest thing could ruin it. She could drop her change and it was the only she could spare for god knew how long. The power on this block could go out and she wouldn’t be able to get her change back. 

Luna could not answer. That was the most probable of her worries. 

More so, she could hang up as soon as she heard her voice and all of this would be a waste of time and she’d be down 25 pence. That was her biggest fear. She wasn’t sure what Luna thought of her now. Or that Luna hadn’t moved on from her. 

With a shaking hand, she dropped the coins into the closet and put in the phone number. 

She listened to the dial tone, suddenly so aware of how quiet the night was. 

Finally, she heard a click.

“Hello?” Her voice was so sweet that it caused a tingle up her spine. 

“Luna?”

A brief moment passed and she heard a sigh of relief. “Hi Ginny.”


End file.
